Crush
by Charizard8998
Summary: Harry and Petunia decide to have a little fun. M for sexy parts, as usual


Crush

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does however.

Petunia was sitting in the kitchen hunched over the sink, washing dishes. The door opened behind her; it was Harry. She smiled at him, lately she'd warmed up to young Harry. He wasn't so bad. Vernon still hated the boy though; every night, Vernon kept getting out of bed due to Harry supposedly making "noise". Harry began washing the dishes with her; after washing one of the spoons he bent over to put it away in one of the draws. Petunia stared at Harry's rear as he did so. He had a cute bottom, the kind you could take in your hands. She felt a jolt of arousal at this thought. "No Petunia, it's just wrong!" she thought to herself. Harry turned around and looked at Petunia for a second. She was a pretty woman, he loved her dresses. Right now she was wearing a lovely orange sunday dress that she wore most of the time. Sometimes Harry would run up to Petunia's room to sniff her dresses. She had a beautiful smell that he couldn't resist. But it was wrong! She was older than his mother; which for some reason turned him on even more so.

In the evening, Harry and Petunia were watching television. Dudley had gone to the school camp for the week and Vernon was on a business trip. Harry however wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the show. He could see a bra strap coming out from under her dress. Petunia looked at him, and realized that he was strongly attracted to her. It wasn't really that surprising according to science. Mainly due to that whole Genetic Sexual Attraction thing that her friends were always talking about. Petunia stared back at the boy. He was a cute kid; very well then. She realized what she should do. She went off to the kitchen to get one of Vernon's sleeping pills. She dropped it in a glass of juice and went back to the lounge. She passed Harry the glass. Harry smiled and took a sip. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. Petunia had a seductive grin on her face and she picked Harry up and carried him up the stairs. "This 10 year old is about to have the time of his life!" she thought.

Harry awoke to find himself in Vernon and Petunia's room. He was in his underwear and was handcuffed to the bed with handcuffs that said, "The Sex Cuffs". He gulped and then saw Aunt Petunia in a corset and pantyhose. "Harry, you've been a very naughty little boy." she grinned. "I-I'm sorry." mumbled Harry. "I wish I could let you off this punishment Harry, but it's for your own good." She stood up and slowly made her way towards Harry. She picked up a briefcase from under the bed. Harry also noticed that Petunia had her high heels on. They were gorgeous to Harry. Petunia opened the briefcase and took out a blindfold and wrapped it around Harry's eyes. "Trust me Harry, you'll ask more questions at the end if you can see." she comforted him. Petunia opened the briefcase even further to reveal a bunch of whips. She would make good use of these. "Roll over Harry!" she commanded strongly. Harry did so. He knew by now that Petunia was going to seduce him, but he was fine with it. Harry lay there on his tummy and Petunia put a rested a high heel on his small back. It hurt Harry a little, but he would recover. Petunia lightly whipped Harry on the back. He groaned with pleasure. She did it again harder, Harry moaned with pleasure louder. She did this about 3 more times, by then Harry felt "it" coming. Petunia knew it was going to happen. She removed all her clothes and was completely naked. She then pulled off Harry's underwear. "Get ready Harry." she whispered. She then lept onto Harry and shoved her tongue down his throat. It felt so good to Harry. He didn't move, he just let Petunia do all the work. After all, she was a very experienced woman. He wondered what his mother would say! Well at least he was in good hands. Harry's orgasm activated after this and he felt unbridled passion. Petunia got off of Harry and lay there panting. Harry wrapped his arms around Petunia. She patted him on the head. Harry then move his lips to her breasts and kissed them. Petunia moaned with lust. Harry then fell asleep. He woke up in Petunia's car. "Where are we Aunt Petunia?" he asked, wondering if the sex had been a dream. She stopped the car at Harry's school. He noticed she was dressed in her best clothes that she wore to weddings. "It was real Harry." she grinned. "Good." smiled Harry. "Now Harry... come to mama." she said while unbuttoning her blouse. Harry thrust himself at her, and the car began to shake...

The End


End file.
